You Are My Own Angel
by daisuudanty
Summary: Naruto menyesal atas kepergian Hinata yang disebabkan oleh dirinya.. One shoot, NaruHina  inside NaruSaku  Please, RnR?


Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa para readers! Ni fic Dai yang pertama di fandom Naruto.. dan kayaknya masih banyak kekurangan nih -,- Kepikiran bikin fic naruto gara-gara tergila-gila sama Mas Yondaime Minato Hokageee~~~ yayyy! Tp, Dai ga bkin fic mas Minato. Tentang anaknya aja deh. Memang agak pendek (malah pendek banget mungkin?). Sip, ga mw banyak bacot. Jadi langsung baca aja ya..

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **NaruHina, inside NaruSaku

**Warning : **OOC, Abal, gaje, dkk. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.. Keep your smile !

**Summary : **Kemarin dia tersenyum padaku. Kemarin dia tertawa di hadapanku. Kemarin dia memberiku hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Ya. Dia adalah malaikatku. Tapi hari ini, dia terbang meninggalkan setitik kenangan di hidupku yang hampa ini. One Shoot, NaruHina (inside NaruSaku)/

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

You Are My Own Angle

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Naruto POV

Kemarin dia tersenyum padaku. Kemarin dia tertawa di hadapanku. Kemarin dia memberiku hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Ya. Dia adalah malaikatku. Tapi hari ini, dia terbang meninggalkan setitik kenangan di hidupku yang hampa ini. Dan takkan kembali ke sisiku. Sakit rasanya hati ini. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku harus kuat.

Tok Tok Tok. "Naruto, kau sudah siap?" aku mendengar suara yang sangat lembut tapi terdengar sendu dari luar pintu itu. "Ya, Sakura. Aku sudah siap. Mari kita berangkat." Aku keluar dengan pakaian yang serba hitam. Gadis yang memanggilku tadi adalah Haruno Sakura, salah satu sahabat terdekatku yang mengenakan gaun hitam selutut. Aku menuju ke ruang tamu dan menemui salah satu sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke yang telah siap dengan setelan jas hitamnya. "Yo, Dobe. Kau sudah siap?" dia bertanya padaku. "Teme. Tentu aku sudah siap. Kau buta? Tak lihat diriku sudah begini rapi?" ku jawab dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

Ku buka pintu dan pagar rumahku menuju ke rumah malaikatku. Di depan rumahnya yang tak lain adalah rumah klan Hyuuga, terlihat banyak orang berdatangan untuk menyampaikan salam mereka pada 'Dia' sang malaikatku. Kumasuki rumahnya dan memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya serta saudaranya yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji. Neji terlihat dingin dan bertampang datar. Tetapi matanya tak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam di matanya.

"Kau datang, Naruto?" sapa sang ayah dari malaikat. "Ya. Aku datang." Jawabku tersenyum. "Terimakasih kau bersedia datang menemui Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya Naruto." Sang ibu sekarang menyapaku. "Tentu. Aku pasti datang, Nyonya." Mereka semua tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu pasti kalau mereka merasakan kepedihan akan kepergian sang putri Hyuuga, Hinata. Dan melihat ini semua, membuat diriku ingin memarahi diriku sendiri akibat perbuatanku. _"Kau bodoh Naruto! Kenapa tak kau lindungi dia? Kenapa harus dia yang melindungimu?"_ batinku.

Kulihat sekelilingku. Banyak para jounin angkatanku datang berkunjung. Ada Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya. Termasuk jounin dan Anbu yang angkatan terdahulu seperti Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, dan teman-teman mereka. Ada pula para Shinobi dan siswa akademi yang hadir. Warga Konoha pun banyak yang datang. Dan mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang mengenal Hinata. Yang membuatku kaget adalah Tsunade baa-chan hadir. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul. Tapi dia tak menunjukkan perasaannya itu.

Banyak yang meratapi kepergian Hinata. Termasuk diriku sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mendekati Hinata yang tengah tertidur dalam balutan Kimononya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang telah ia capai. Wajahnya begitu manis dan cantik sekali untuk dipandang. Damai sejahtera menyelimuti dirinya. _"Oh, Kami-sama. Dia begitu cantik sekali."_ Itu yang ku rasakan saat ku melihat Hinata. Secara tak sadar, setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku dan turun membasahi pipiku. Cepat-cepat ku hapus air mata itu. Aku tak mau terlihat cengeng pada saat-saat terakhir aku melihat Hinata. _"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... Maafkan aku! Maafkan diriku yang pengecut ini."_ ku kepalkan tanganku sekencang mungkin.

_FLASHBACK_

"_NARUUTTOOOOO!"_

_CRAATTT_

_Kulihat darah bermuncratan dari tubuh Hinata, kekasihku. Dia melindungiku dari serangan ninja klan akatsuki yang menuju ke arah punggungku. Kunai tepat menusuk tulang rusuk kirinya dan menembus jantungnya. Dia tertusuk di depan mataku. Darahnya keluar mengenai wajahku. Dan aku mendengar dengan jelas suara retakan tulang rusuknya meski sangat kecil sehingga hampir tak terdengar. Aku marah. Tetapi saat aku ingin menyerang ninja tersebut, dia telah lari entah kemana._

_Saat itu, aku langsung berlari dan berteriak "HINATAAA!". Aku bergegas menuju tempatnya terjatuh. Kuletakkan kepalanya dipangkuanku secara perlahan takut dia merasa sakit._

"_Na..ru-to? Ka-u.. tid..ak.. ter-lu..k-ka bu-kan?" tanyanya bersusah payah sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa._

"_Bicara apa kau? Aku baik-baik saja. Yang penting sekarang adalah keadaanmu. Ayo, kita segera kembali ke desa dan kita akan mengobati lukamu itu!" jawabku tegas. Dan keadaan Hinata untuk berbicara sudah sedikit membaik._

"_Syu-kur..lah.. tak perlu kembali ke desa, Naruto. Aku ingin kau disisiku sampai 'saat'nya tiba." jemarinya menyentuh pipiku. Matanya menatap dalam mata biruku._

"_Kau ini! bicaranya jangan ngelantur Hinata! Sudah pasti aku akan selalu disisimu! Tapi ini bukanlah 'saat'nya bagimu! Ayo, kita kembali!" aku sudah bersiap menggendong Hinata untuk kembali._

"_Tidak, Naruto. Aku tahu ini sudah 'saat'nya. Tetaplah di sini." Hinata mencegahku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat._

"_Tidak Hinata! Ayo, kembali!" aku menolaknya._

"_Naruto, kumohon.." wajahnya memintaku dengan sangat untuk tetap tinggal di sini._

"_Hinata.. maaf, aku tak bisa melindungimu. Maaf, maaf.." ku balas pelukannya dan kukecup keningnya. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin dingin. Chakranya melemah. Nafasnya menipis. Degup jantungnya melambat._

"_Naruto, aku punya satu permintaan." Bisiknya di telingaku._

"_Apa itu, Hinata?" tanyaku dengan lembut._

"_Sekarang dan untuk seterusnya, maukah kau tuk selalu tersenyum walau apa pun yang terjadi?"_

"_Aku berjanji.." pelukanku semakin kencang._

"_Sekarang aku ingin melihat senyum itu, bolehkah?"_

_Ku lepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum di hadapannya. "Ya, kapan pun kau minta, aku akan tersenyum untukmu malaikatku."_

_Dia membelai wajahku dengan tangan yang gemetar. "Kau sungguh tampan Naruto. Aku bersyukur pernah menyukai dirimu dan pernah memilikimu meski hanya untuk sesaat."_

"_Ya.." Ku jawab dengan air mata yang menetes di pipiku._

"_Hmm.. Aishiteru, Naruto.." bisiknya perlahan lembut tapi tegas di telingaku._

"_Aishiteru yoo, Hinata.." lalu, tangannya tergantung lemas di pundakku. Wajahnya bersandar di dadaku. Suaranya tak akan pernah ku dengar lagi. Tawa dan senyumnya takkan pernah ku lihat lagi. Kehangatan dan perasaan kasih sayang serta kelembutannya takkan pernah ku rasakan lagi._

'_Aishiteru, Naruto..' itulah kata-katanya yang terakhir yang di dengar oleh Naruto._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sekarang, Hinata telah tiada. Tak ada lagi yang harus aku ucapkan untuk dirinya. Tak ada lagi orang yang akan memberiku kasih sayang layaknya seorang kekasih seperti Hinata.

Di saat pemakaman aku menunduk dan terus menunduk meratapi kepergiannya. Selesainya upacara pemakaman, aku terduduk di depan makamnya di sertai oleh teman-temanku. Sakura melihat diriku yang sedang menahan tangis dan kepedihan. Sakura tahu semua yang kurasakan. Sebab, aku selalu mencurahkan segala isi hatiku padanya.

Dia mendekatiku perlahan. Merangkulku dari belakang dan berkata "Naruto, aku tahu perasaanmu. Maka dari itu, lepaslah semuanya sekarang dan berjanjilah pada Hinata dan kami semua bahwa kau akan tersenyum walau apa pun yang terjadi seperti janjimu pada Hinata."

Perlahan aku menarik Sakura ke hadapanku dan aku menangis, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dalam rengkuhan Sakura. Aku tahu Sakura juga menangis saat dia merengkuhku. Mereka semua yang melihat menangis pilu melihat diriku yang menangis.

"Hinata, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini! maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga dirimu! Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku! Aku minta maaf, Hinata.. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu sekarang setelah semuanya terjadi. Maafkan kepengecutanku." Aku berteriak. Memohon maaf.

"Naruto.." Sakura merengkuhku semakin kencang. Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan tak peduli padaku, menghampiri aku dan Sakura. Sasuke berkata padaku, "Percuma kau meminta maaf, Dobe. Percuma saja kalau kau tidak memperbaikinya di masa yang akan kita hadapi ke depan. Kau tidak sendirian. Banyak yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu dan menangisi kepergian Hinata. Lihat sekelilingmu! Siapa mereka? Temanmu bukan? Jangan berjuang sendirian, Dobe. Ingat itu!"

Aku pun bangkit berdiri dan menghapus air mataku. "Maaf, Teme. Aku lupa. Hehehe..." aku tertawa seperti biasanya lagi. "Yak, semuanya! Aku mohon maaf ya.." teriakku pada teman-teman semua.

"Kau ini! ada-ada saja Naruto!" Shikamaru berteriak.

"Jangan nangis kayak tadi lagi ya! Hihihi.." Ino meledeknya.

"Huh! Kau enak sekali dipeluk oleh Sakura, Naruto! Kau curang!" Lee merengek.

BLETAK pukulan mendarat di kepala Lee. "Wadawww!".

"LEEEE!" teriak Tenten sambil memukul Lee.

"Lain kali kau yang traktir Ramen ya.. hehehe.." Iruka-sensei berteriak menagih ramen.

"Kau akan ku hukum Naruto!" kata Kakashi-sensei datar.

Dan berbagai ucapan semangat pada Naruto terlontar dari teman-temannya yang lain dan warga Konoha.

.

.

.

_You are my own Angle in my life_

_Only you, forever and ever_

.

.

.

**FIN**

HUWWAAAAA! *nangis di pojokkan sambil geleng2 kepala*

Jelek kan? Abal kan? Gaje kan? Udah dikit, ga memuaskan pula! Author apa kau ini Dai? BLETAKK *mukul diri sendiri*

Fic ini saia tulis tadinya cuma buat iseng-iseng doang. Tapi, hati saia tergerak untuk mem-publish ceritanya. (dramatis amat -_-) Oke, saia ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu untuk para readers yang udah mau baca fic ini. kalo jelek dan sebagainya, mohon maaf yaaa...

Terakhir, REVIEW-nya dong~~~ kritik dan saran saia terima. Tapi untuk FLAME, gak akan saia terima..

_Salam, Dai-chan..^^_


End file.
